Getthobitsch
Sonnenuntergang über Down Under. Das letzte Tageslicht bahnte sich seinen langen Weg hinab über all die zigtausend Spiegel hinab in die Ziegenstadt und tauchte die große Höhle in ein feuriges Orangerot, mit ihm brach die Dämmerung herein. Schichtwechsel in Hütte und Bergwerken, Schlafenszeit für die Jüngsten, Showtime für Kneipen, Bars und Batponys. Und über allem wachte wie gewöhnlich Ziegenkönigin Luna, um ihr Horn glommen die Schatten der Dunkelheit, langsam erhob sich die goldene Mondsichel über Equestria, die Nacht begann. Sonea interessierte das ganze Prozedere heute überhaupt gar nicht, stand sie doch vor ihrem großen Spiegel und wuschelte sich in der Mähne herum: "Heiliger Hellje, die blöden Strähnen wollen einfach nicht liegen bleiben, wie sie sollen!" "Brauchs'te noch'n paar Spangen?", fragte ihr Dad aus einem der überdimensionierten Schränke heraus, "und sache mir bitte gleich nochma watt du jetze jenau für nen Rock suchst, hier sinn mindestens dreitausend drinne!" "Den roten mit dem schwarzen Gürtel und den Längsfalten, der liegt links im dritten Fach von oben! Und wenn du noch Klammern findest, kannste mir bidde zwei rüberschweben lassen?" "Na sicher mein Schatz... uh, ich glaub' dett isser - ach mist, doch nich, wo steckst du Drecksding denn?! - Und kommen s'fort!" "Gahhh, ich dreh hier noch durch, dass das immer so kompliziert sein muss! Und die Farbe verläuft auch schon wieder am Kinn, das darf doch alles nich wahr sein!" "Keine Panik auf'fer Titanic, schmier ich dir gleich nochma ne Ladung druff, denn passt dett... und sache ma, hält dett Zeuchs sonst einijermaßen oder jeht's zu fix wieder runter?" "Na geht, wenn nich grade nen Jewitter runterkommt ist's optimal, aber für sowas gibt's ja Regenschirme!" "Jou, des auch - ah, da isser, hier, fang!" "Ah, merci, jenau dett isser!", freute die Prinzessin sich, warf sich in Schale und begutachtete sich kritisch in Szene gesetzt: "Dad, sieht mein Hintern zu fett aus?" "Ach was, genau richtich - wenn sich eine keine Sorgen von wegen Süßes futtern machen braucht bist du dett!" "Naaaw, danke!" "Bidde, keine Ursache... wo soll's eijentlich hinjehn heut' Nacht?" "Ponyville, da war'n wir lange nich mehr - soll sich Einijes jeändert haben sacht Aurora!" "Na dett hört sich doch super an, denn... jo, wünsch icke euch viel Spass, ruppt nich zu viele Hengste auf und dett übliche - und natürlich nen tollen Abend!" "Danke Dad, den werden wir haben... ist denn auch wirklich alles jut so?" Eine weiße Einhornstute mit goldblonder Mähne und komplett flügellos spiegelte sich im Abbild des Kristallglases wider: "Siehst gut aus, mein Schätzchen - selbst ich müsste zweima hingucken, ob dette auch wirkich du bist!" "Haben wir's echt so gut getroffen?" "Na logo, und wie - andererseits..." "Habe ich was übersehen?!" "Näh, absolut nich... wobei, dich verrät deine Schönheit, mein Schätzchen." "Dawww Dad, welche Komplimente, habe ich das überhaupt verdient?" "Aber allemal!", ein Kontrollblick zur Wanduhr, "oh, und ich glaube außerdem, dass du dich so langsam mal auf die Hufe machen solltest, wenn du deinen Zuch noch kriegen willst." "Meinste den Eilzuch? - Ach watt, ich wollt' bei Mellis mitfahren, der übernimmt den späten Nahgüter nach Sweet Apple Acres, da muss ich mich nich so abhetzen für." "Und übst gleich nochma nen büschen Flirten, wa?" "Daaad!" "Also echt, was denke ich mir bloß bei solch lüsterlichen Anschuldigungen?!" "Das möchte ich auch mal wissen!" "Näh, unmöglich... lass dich nur nich von Shadow erwischen, die verspeist dich mit Fell und Hufen!" "Yo Bitsch, voll ghetto, ey'sch pass krass auf misch auf, ja?" "Machst du Aische, und isch sagg nisch dain Mudda, züsch!" "Digga du laberst!", lachend gaben sich die beiden einen Brohoof und fielen sich in die Hufe, der Ziegenkönig drückte seine Tochter fest an sich und flüsterte: "Versprich mir, dass du gut auf dich aufpasst und nicht dreißig Hengste auf einmal abschleppst." "Großes Zenin-Ehrenwort, nur nacheinander - und morgen früh liege ich pünktlich im Bett, niemand wird was merken!" "So isses, und vergiss nicht: Dreimal anstupsen, und ich weiß Bescheid - also jut denn, viel Spass dir!" "Danke, und gutt Nacht dir!" "Jou, dir auch." --- Die Zugfahrt nach Ponyville verging zu schnell, als dass die Prinzessin groß am Ghost Rider mit dem Rotschopf herum baggern konnte, und außerdem gab's stattdessen genug mit Heizerin Ameli zu bequatschen. Am Hauptbahnhof angekommen wurden sie schon sehnsüchtigst erwartet: "Sonea, hier sind wir!" "Huhu!" "Hallöchen!", lagen sie die Jungstuten schon in den Hufen, "naw, du hast noch jemanden mitgebracht?" "Na sicher - Sonea, darf ich vorstellen, Memory, Memory, Sonea!" "Freut mich sehr!", grinste das Schattenpony, "und du musst die bekloppte Ziegenprinzessin sein - hätte dich gar nicht erkannt so!" "Ist ja auch Absicht, sonst könnt'ma jar nischt unjestört machen heut' Abend! Wohin geht's eijentlich?" "Hmmm, ich dachte da an 'Die Scheune', da ist immer richtig fett Stimmung!" "Au ja, geil!" "Na, ich weiß ja nich...", gestand Memory nicht ganz zufrieden dreinblickend, "ist's da auch so super? - Weil, also, ich hab' da von einer Kneipe gehört, die sich 'Zum Crota' nennt und die abgefucktesten Drinks des Landes fabrizieren soll!" "Boar näh du, echt nich - is' zwar ungeschlagene Nummer Eins zum So-richtig-den-Sau-rauslassen, aber erstens mitten im Ponyville Ghetto und zweitens voll halbstarker Gangster, die sich am liebsten um ihre hässlichen Schlampen prügeln und abstechen..." "... wenn wir es nicht vorher tun!", grinste die Schattenstute geisteskrank und schwer auffordernd ihrer Freundin zu, doch die winkte entschieden ab: "Sei mir bitte nicht böse, Memory - nur wir beide, ja, gerne, aber mit Sonea als Begleitung muss ich leider passen, das ist mir und ihr zu riskant." "Naw, menno... schade, na dann ein andermal." "Jou, ein andermal... ohne mich..." "Och Sonea, sieh das bitte nicht so..." "Na ist doch wahr, mit mir könnt ihr euch nicht mal halb so gut amüsieren wie sonst." "Quatsch - ob die Nacht hier der Hammer wird hängt von uns dreien ab, nicht vom Klub, in dem wir feiern! Und Memorys Limits sind radikal und weit dehnbar - da darf's auch ruhig mal was Sanfteres als üblich sein, wa?" "Ja, ist in Ordnung... vielleicht ja später?" "Mal schauen, aber jetzt erstma nen Appelschnappes für den Anfang, sonst verdurste ich hier auf der Stelle!" "Passt!", und kichernd machten sich die drei Hühner auf den Weg mitten hinein in die Partymeile der Stadt. --- Drei Stunden später Der Pegel stieg mit der Stimmung, ausgelassen tanzte Aurora zu Country und fetzigen Volksliedern... Sonea mochte den Stil wenig und konnte mit den 'Boys vom Land' absolut gar nichts anfangen. Memory hing lustlos an der Bar und versuchte schon zum wiederholten Mal den Huf des Kellners abzuknabbern, während ihre Freundin ausgelassen trällerte: "Ji-ha! Und links, und links, und oben, und unten, und... !" "Boar, ist das öde hier, ich kotz gleich!" "Du sachst es... wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte, dass heut' Abend Schlagerparty is' ..." "Na wenigstens hat Aurora ihren Spaß." "True story dear... näh, echt nit! Ich will feiern und nich schimmeln!" "Ich auch nicht... na, wollen wir nicht vielleicht doch zum Crota gehen?" "Nah, ich weiß ja nich... habe meinem Dad versprochen auf mich aufzupassen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." "Mhm, mein Vater steht deinem in Nichts nach, aber ich bin schwer zu bändigen!" "Ich weiß, aber... ach mist, ick wees doch ooch langsam nich mehr watt ich tun soll!" "Meinste nich Aurora und ich sind Beschützerinnen genug? - Ich fresse jeden, der dir etwas wollen würde, hisss!" "Joar, schon... hm..." "Und dich erkennt doch eh keiner! Selbst wenn du als extragroße Stute durchgehst, Schlampe bleibt Schlampe, im Ghetto sind alle Bitches!" "Weißt du was, du hast Recht - worauf warten wir dann eigentlich noch?" "Auf Aurora und die Rechnung." "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein!" --- Wenig später auf der Straße "Ich fass' es echt nich, dass ihr mich mitten aus dem Rodeo gezerrt habt!", zeterte die gelackmeierte Ackerstute, die vor Schelte kaum mit dem Trab ihrer Freundinnen mithalten konnte: "Und was rennt ihr überhaupt so, uns verfolgt niemand!?" "Um Mitternacht geh'n die Drinks auf Crota!", scherzte Memory mit fettem Yolo-Face und Aurora dämmerte es: "Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein - Sonea!" "Was denn, besser Spaß haben als von Schlagern das Hirn geschmort zu kriegen! Außerdem ist das meine Entscheidung, wo ich feiern gehe, mitkommen musst du nicht!" "Aber das ist saugefährlich!" "Na und? - Erkennen tut mich doch eh keiner und ihr zwei seid ohnehin bewaffnet... was soll da schon passieren?" Zähneknirschend verkniff sich die Pegasusstute jeglichen Kommentar und stapfte hinter den beiden Kichererbsen her über die wage Grenze zwischen Licht und Schatten, Gesetz und Gesetzlosigkeit; modernem, weltoffenen, friedlichen Ponyville und maroder, gefährlicher und gewalttätiger Unterwelt... dem Ponyville Ghetto, jenem schemenhaften Überbleibsel aus der Zeit der Zweiten Schatteninvasion, dem 'Zebra-Sonderwohngebiet', in dem sich zuletzt die wagemutigen Zebramilizen mehreren Hundertschaften Daerontreuer und Schattensoldaten in den Weg stellten, um die Zivilbevölkerung rechtzeitig zu evakuieren. Nach Terras Machtantritt waren die Gelder, mit denen ein Mahnmal entstehen und der Großteil der Häuser wiederaufgebaut werden sollte, zum größten Teil in andere, 'wichtigere' Projekte geflossen, daraufhin viele baufällige Gebäude abgerissen und die Freiflächen mit günstigen Hütten aus allen möglichen Materialien bebaut worden, die grade irgendwie verfügbar gewesen waren und welche nun wiederum vor allem von den ärmsten der Armen oder den Gesetzesbrechern behaust wurden... und so wucherte mit diesem Cyrokreis alles wilder, dichter und undurchdringlicher. Es stimmte, dass das CPD keine Kontrolle mehr hatte, es hatte sie komplett verloren. Und da wo niemanf hinschaute oder hinschauen wollte gab es alles... --- ... so auch die Spielunke 'Zum Crota', ein Wirtshaus mit äußerst zweifelhaftem Namen und Ruf. Drinnen beleuchteten halbkaputte Leuchter und - wo nichts mehr von ihnen übrig war - behelfsweise Kerzen den Schankraum, ein paar Gestalten kickten ihre unwuchtigen Kugeln über einen abgewetzten Billiardtisch, andere pokerten vermutlich um Geld oder andere Werte, es wurde lautstark gezecht, gegrölt, gesoffen und um abstoßend hässliche Stuten gebuhlt. Aurora beschrieb es recht treffend mit: "Igitt, was für ein Scheißhaus!" "Mensch Mädels, was für'n geiler Laden hier!", fand Memory hingegen sichtlich begeistert, "willkommen daheim in der widerwertigsten, stinkigsten und abgefucktesten Absteige Equestrias!" "Ich muss schon sagen...", brachte Sonea es auf den Punkt, "einfach wild." --- Nur wenige Augenpaare interessierten sich für sie, ehe sie sich wieder ihren heimlichen Machenschaften zuwandten, also führte Stammkundin Schattenhybrid ihre Begleiterinnen zum Tresen: "Abend Meth - drei Kurze bitte, vom besten des Hauses!" "Ah, hallo Todesengel...", hauchte die geisterhafte Gestalt hinter dem Tresen, die vor lauter Narben kreuz und quer über Körper und Gesicht kaum noch als Hengst erkennbar war, "kommt pronto... sag mal, hast du zufällig noch nichts geplant diese Nacht?" "Meine Freundinnen gehen vor, morgen gerne wieder!" "Na ja, schade, aber gut...", lautlos verschwand das Wesen durch eine verborgene Tür tiefer ins Innere des düsteren Hauses, die verblüfften Freundinnen mussten es einfach loswerden: "Memory, du arbeitest hier?" "Nicht ganz... aber wer gut bezahlt und für den ich Abschaum aus der Welt räumem kann sei mein Kunde...", grinste die Schattenstute psychopathisch, "wie es denn halt so kommt, hisss!" Da wanderten auch schon drei Gläser vor ihre Schnauzen, der Wirt blieb mystisch verschwunden. Aus dem bestimmt zehn Jahre nicht mehr gespülten Krügen quollen dichte Rauchschwaden, das Gebräu roch streng und blubberte in den gleichen Farben wie das Magma eines Vulkans: "Also dann Genossinnen - auf die Freundschaft!" "Das trinke ich nicht!", blockte Aurora ab und schüttelte sich ekelnd, "niemals - Sonea, lass bloß die Hufe davon, wer weiß, was da alles drin ist!" "Bestimmt Crotas Pisse!", spottete die nur und exte das Viertelmaß, sog scharf die rauchige Luft ein und bekam schlagartige tennisballgroße Pupillen: "Heilige Arriva, das zwiebelt rein, leck einer nen Schatten - Herr Ober, noch eins bidde!" Na das konnte ja heiter werden..., seufzte Aurora kopfschüttelnd, als Memory es Sonea gleich tat, tja, entweder mitfeiern oder den Schwarzen Daeron spielen... --- Mitternacht Mittlerweile war die Bar gerammelt voll und die Stimmung kurz vor der völligen Explosion: Sonea und Memory soffen wie die Dampfloks, lieferten sich Dance-Battles auf dem Tanzboden und wurden ständig von schwer begeisterten, äußerst notgeilen Arbeitslosen, Hartzern und Kleinkriminellen und anderem zwielichtugem Gesocks mit Geld, billigem Schmuck, Wetten und fortwährend neuem Alkohol eingedeckt... Aurora sah lustlos am Tresen, sah peinlich berührt zu und wünschte sich selbst mehr getrunken zu haben. "Gimma nomma nen Schlückschn...", lallte Miss Schattenhybrid drunk as fuck und angelte nach einem Humpem Starkbräu, "issaber beschtimmt der letzte, ich schwör's!" "Gips her!", kam ihr Miss Radikal zuvor und gab dem Pitcher keine Sekunde, rülpste laut und schmiss das Glas im hohen Bogen in die Menge, die vor Begeisterung ausrastete, "so geht das, Schlampe!" "Du biss die Schlampe... komm her wenn du dich trausst... ich hau dir die Kartoffel vom Kopf..." - oh Hellje im Himmel, tu doch was und beende diesen Wahnsinn - lass meinetwegen den Kronenleuchter runter- oder ne Gang vorbeikommen! Bäng!, ein Schuss in die Decke, der dummerweise einen der Kerzenständer traf und den mitten in die Abfeiernden versenkte. Es krachte und knallte, etliche warfen sich erschrocken auf den vollgewutzten Boden, andere stolperten genau darüber, einige peilten wiederum nicht einmal mehr, was Sache war, und feierten einfach weiter... die beiden Bitsches inklusive. Ein grauer Hengst mit kohlrabenschwarzer Mähne trat auf den zitternden Kneipenbesitzer zu, eine Beretta auf dessen Kopf gerichtet: "Ey O'Neilly, wo ist mein Geld?!" "I-ich h-habe nicht genug da, verstehen Sie doch!", flehte der jammernd, "Steuern, andere Ausgaben! Ich bezahle euch morgen, versprochen!" "Digga, dann hast du nen fettes Problem!", grinste das Black-Pony wenig amüsiert, "vor drei Tagen war die Übergabe - fick nicht mit der Ponyville Mafia, du Arschgeburt von Gollum!" "Ich schwöre Euch morgen zu zahlen!", wimmerte der Wirt im Angesicht des Todes, "bitte, bitte vergebt mir!" Die Gesichtszüge des Gangsters entsprannten sich etwas, schulterzuckend senkte er seine Hufwaffe: "Na gut, das macht zehn Prozent extra." "Alles, jawohl!" "Und eine Runde auf's Haus!", die geschockten Partygäste zuckten zusammen, was das Black-Pony umso mehr amüsierte: "Waaas denn ihr Lappen, ich geb' doch einen aus, freut euch mal!" "Solche Missgeburten!" "Mega, züsch!" "V-vielleicht für E-euch noch einen Drink, H-herr C-c-c...?" "Deine Pisse kannste selber saufen, Schwanzlutscher! Ich bin so kurz davor dir eine in deinen Schwabbelbauch zu schießen, also verpiss dich lieber gleich aus meinen Augen, bevor ich's mir anders überlege und die Kugel für dich verschwende!" Wimmernd verschwand der Wirt im Inneren seines Lokals, der Gangsterboss drehte sich zu den nach wie vor vereisten Besuchern um: "Wer will sonst noch Stress mit der Ponyville Mafia, hä?!" Aurora beobachtete die Szene aus Distanz, ihr Huf ruhte bleischwer auf ihrer Huftasche, durch die sich der Umriss ihrer Uzi abzeichnete. Angestrengt ging sie alle Möglichkeiten eines Angriffes durch, musterte die Räumlichkeit ununterbrochen, um irgendwo eine noch unentdeckte Hilfe zu erspähen. Memory war dabei keine große Hilfe; inzwischen vollkommen außer Gefecht chillte sieauf dem Tanzboden und konnte vor Promille kaum mehr einen Huf rühren. Und als wenn es nicht schon blöd genug wäre, dass alles voller Zivilisten war, nein, da stand Sonea natürlich als Einzige aufrecht in voller Lebensgröße mitten im Raum und glotzte den Obermafioso an, als habe sie der Blitz getroffen! Aber so besoffen konnte sie nun auch nicht wieder sein... --- Dieser Körper! Diese Augen! Diese Mähne! Dieser ganze Hengst! Dieser Prachtkerl! Ohhh sieht der so verflucht gut aus! Der gehört mir, das ist meiner, und den hole ich mir jetzt gleich sofort! "Ey Hübscher...", giggelte die Prinzessin so beschwipst und schwer verknallt, "hassu... du hass'aber ne tolle Knarre un'so... schöne Mähne, sooo weich!" Der Gangster zuckte von dem unerwarteten Überfall erschrocken zusammen, schubste die unbekannte Stute ein Stückchen weg und wedelte warnend mit seiner Knarre: "Ey, was willst du von mir?" "Hihi, nen Fohlen!" "Boar, im Leben nit!" "Ey Boss, das ist ne echt krasse Schlampe!" "Schnauze O'Niner, die ist besoffen, sonst goar nix!" "Sieht aber mega scharf aus!" "Echt so!" "Alter, das sag ich euren Schlampen, wenn ihr zwei nicht die Schnauze haltet - hey Digge, lass mich los!" "Sooo weich!", dachte die überhaupt nicht dran und klammerte sich umso fester an ihn, je mehr er sich dagegen wehrte: "Du-hu bist sooo süß und schnuckelich!" "REDEYE, HILF MIR DOCH!!!" "Ach Boss, sie will dir doch nichts Böses, nur Schmusen, das machen verliebte Stuten gerne." "Digga, warum is' die so in mich verliebt, hat die was genommen oder so?!" "Nur'n büsch'n Graserl un' Bier und'n Schnapss, abba nich'su viel!" Und je stärker sich das Black-Pony dagegen sträubte, desto mehr verliebte sich die Prinzessin in ihren Traumprinzen, küsste und knuddelte ihn so fest sie konnte, und desto lauter brüllten die Umstehenden vor Lachen. Na ja, bis... "Die Bullen kommen!" - "Scheiße, weg hier!" "Lass mich doch endlich los, du Oberklette!", fluchte Caydan jetzt doppelt in Bedrängnis, "zwing mich nicht dazu...!" "Boss, die sind schon draußen, wir müssen sofort weg!" "Ich kann nicht, hilf mir doch endlich!" "Nimm sie halt mit, ich versuch's nachher ma mit nem Brecheisen, aber jetzt müssen wir hier raus!" "HALT, SOFORT STEHENBLEIBEN!!!", schrie Aurora und riss ihre MP aus dem Versteck, "SONEA BLEIBT HIER!!!" Im gleichen Augenblick stürmte das CPD die Taverne und alles passierte auf einmal: Erstens, die Mafiosi ballerten aus allen Rohren. Zweitens, die Cops schossen mit voller Kraft zurück. Drittens, Caydan spurtete los und war haste-was-kannste zur Hintertüre raus. Viertens, Aurora nahm Anlauf und fegte mit rasselnden Flügeln einmal quer durch die Schankstube, ihm und ihrer Freundin dicht auf den Fersen. Fünftens, Redeye rutschte auf einer Kotzepfütze aus und schlitterte zu schnell hinterher, entging nur um Haaresbreite einem Zusammenstoß mit der seinen Boss verfolgenden Pegasusstute, die stattdessen zu weit nach rechts abkam und frontal in Sonea krachte, wobei sich beide Schädel an Schädel gegenseitig ausknockten. Sechstens, der Schwung katapultierte den Obergangster mitsamt Loverin - die sich trotz k.o. immer noch wie Huppatz an ihn klammerte - achtkantig raus aus dem Wirtshaus und direkt rein in den wartenden SUV; Türen zu und die Karre brauste mit heulendem Motor davon. Siebtens, irgendjemand pupte bärenmäßig in den Kamin und entzündete damit eine Mordsstichflamme, die in Sekunden die Holzdecke erfasste und in Brand steckte. Achtens versuchten jetzt natürlich alle auf einmal dem Inferno zu entkommen und trampelten sich und die Polizei in Grund und Boden, verursachten eine Massenpanik und mischten das ganze Ghetto einmal von oben bis unten komplett durch. Als die Feuerwehr endlich angerückt war stand bereits der ganze Block in hellen Flammen, und es dauerte Stunden, bis pony es unter Kontrolle hatte. Bis das CPD die Ordnung einigermaßen wieder hergestellt hatte dämmerte bereits der Morgen, und die Vernehmung der gefassten Ganoven konnte beginnen. --- Aus einem süßen Traum erwachte Sonea den Rausch ausgeschlafen nach rasanter Verfolgungsjagd, ordentlich Geballer und Entklettung von ihrem Herzallerliebsten in einer muffenden Zelle in einem dunklen Gemäuer, ohne sich an irgendetwas erinnern zu können. Nur eins stand fest: Caydan hatte sie mitgenommen in sein... seinen bescheidenen Keller, ohhh ja, der Hengt ihrer Träume! - Und weil sie ihn so schrecklich vermisste und keiner da war, den sie drum bitten konnte die Tür aufzuschließen, reichte da ein Fünkchen Magie aus; ansonsten versperrte ihr nichts und niemand den Weg nach oben. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen fand sie sich in einem Klubraum wieder, in dem ein paar Black-Ponys abhingen, diskutierten, kleine Ganovendinger über die Tische brachten oder Billard auf einer uralten abgewetzten Platte zockten. Den nächstbesten Hengst quatschte sie bester Laune an: "Hallo, ähm, verzeihen Sie bitte die Störung, aber ich bin heute Nacht zum ersten Mal hier und suche nach einem Caydan!" "Dem Boss? - Mädchen, davon würde ich dir abraten... er hat sehr miese Laune, da ist mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen." "Einen Versuch ist's doch wert, oder?" "Na wenn du dich unbedingt auf dem Grund des Unicorn Rivers wiederfinden willst..." "Ich kann unter Wasser atmen, keine Sorge!" "... dann die Treppe hoch, die Tür geradeaus." "Danke Ihnen vielmals!", freute sich die Prinzessin und marschierte unbeirrz weiter, der Gangster blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd nach: "Ey Ringo, ist das nicht die Kleine von vorhin?" "Ist sie... arme Irre... jung, blond, tot." --- Die Pforte war nicht zu verfehlen. Groß genug war sie auf jeden Fall, ein Goldmuster verzierte glänzendes Ebenholz, zwei Drachenköpfe mit Ringen in den Mäulern bewachten das Heiligtum der Ponyville Mafia. Tock, Tock, Tock! - "Was?" "Darf ich bitte reinkommen?" "Wer bist du?!" "Eine Freundin, die dich sehr sehr gerne hat!" "Verpiss dich!" "Och biiiiiitte!" "Hau ab, ich will meine Ruhe!" "Soll ich fliegen?" "Je schneller, desto besser!" "Alles kla-har!", flötete Sonea, ging in die Knie und machte einen gewaltigen Satz - mit leichter Flügelunterstützung, aber nur leichter! - durch das Oberlicht mitten hinein ins Innere und landete sogleich mittendrauf auf dem überraschten Caydan, der von den Berg Stute völlig begraben wurde und das offensichtlich nicht besonders toll fand: "Boar nee, geh runter von mir, du machst mich platt!" "Habe ich in naher Zukunft öfter vor!", witzelte die getarnte Prinzessin und erlöste ihren Traumprinzen, der keuchend nach Luft schnappte und sich aus den Trümmern seines Lehnstuhls wurschtelte: "Tickst du noch ganz sauber, Schlampe?!" "Na klar, bin ja auch wieder nüchtern - und sorry wegen vorhin, aber da war ich sternhagelvoll - kommt auch nich wieder vor!" "Echt so!", knurrte das Black-Pony und schielte nach seiner Beretta, "ich baller dir gleich ne Kugel in den Schädel, dann kommst du nie wieder an und gehst mir auf den Sack!" "Dazu brauchste aber erstma Patronen!", grinste es schelmisch zurück und sie ließ das Magazin vor seinen Augen baumeln, "aber ein Kerl wie du kann das anders und besser!" "Boar nee, echt nit!" "Hihi, du bist süß, wenn du dich aufregst!" "Ey was willst du eigentlich von mir?!" "Dich!" "Ja nee, is' klar!" "Isso!" "Really Nigga?" "Eyupp!" "AMK!" --- Mit dunklen Augenringen schlurfte Ziegenkönigin Luna fix und foxi von der Nachtschicht plus ordentlich Überstunden hinein ins eheliche Schlafzimmer, streifte sich nicht einmal mehr die Hufschuhe ab und klatschte der Länge nach auf die weiche Matratze - Licht aus, Ende Gelände! Keine fünf Minuten später war auch sie tief und fest eingeschlafen. --- Bei Mafias daheim Caydan stand am Fenster und blickte emotionslos schweigend in die Nacht heraus, Sonea hatte die Unordnung mit einem Wisch Magie hinweg gefegt und lümmelte sich nun auf dem großen bequemen Ledersofa herum, die Klappe haltend und grinsend. Die Stille währte nicht lange, keine fünf Minuten lang hielt der Boss es aus: "Du... du liebst mich wirklich?" "Mhm, sehr sogar!" "Okey. Hm, ja...", wieder Schweigen, dann: "Kein Scheiß jetzt?" "Ja, wenn ich's dir doch sage, Dummerchen!" "Sorry, dass ich dich nerve." "Du nervst gar nich, deine Stimme klingt wunderbar!" "Danke...", danke?, danke?!, danke!!!, "ich weiß ja nicht..." "Naw, sei ma nicht so selbstkritisch, du bist nen echt toller Kerl!" "Ich bin nen knallharter Gängster und Pate, ich kille mit der Hoofgun und ficke die hässlichen Mütter von dreckigen Hurensöhnen. Meine Heimat ist das Ghetto, die Gosse war mein Schule, mein Vater war Alki und hat mich nie geliebt." "Und ich bin Prinzessin Sonea I. von Equestria, na und? - Was zählt ist das Innere, und so wie du tust bist du nicht, das spüre ich doch!" "Jaja, Prinzessin... schön wär's." "Haste ma ne Dusche?" "Dritte Tür von links." "Bin gleich wieder da, nicht weglaufen! - Und denk ma über meine Worte nach, wa?" "Mach ich, bis gleich." "Hab dich lieb!" "Mhmpf." --- Roberts laues Geschnarche beendete den wunderschönen eigens kreierten Traum und holte die Ziegenkönigin aus dem belgischen Spa heim ins dunkle Schafzimmer neben den ollen Holzfäller. Ungehalten stupste sie ihn an, einmal - keine Reaktion, zweimal - goar nix, dreimal - kee Bock: "Ey, du brauchst mich nich vor wilden Büffeln zu beschützen!" Endlich drehte er sich auf die Seite, schmatzte angetan und säuselte: "Sonea... gutes Mädchen... leg dich schön hin... hat's Spaß gemacht... gut gefeiert... geh... geh ins Bett... Mama... weiß nichts..." "WAAAAAAS?!?!" --- Mit duschnasser Mähne trabte Sonea fröhlich den Ziegenmarsch pfeifend zurück in Caydans bescheidene Residenz, der sich bislang keinen Millimeter vom Fleck bewegt hatte: "So-ho, bin wieder da-ha!" "Schön. Ich habe nachgedacht." "Na guck an - und zwar?" "Wenn du Prinzessin Sonea wärst, kämst du niemals auf die bescheuerte Idee zum Feiern ins Ghetto zu gehen...", ganz langsam drehte sie ihn zu sich, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten und seine Pupillen so groß wie Hufbälle waren: "Bei Prynes verfickter Mutter!" "Hihi, sachte ich dir doch, brauchste jar nich mit anzukommen!", als sei sie ein Poltergeist wich er zurück und presste sich an die den Ausweg versperrende Scheibe: "AMK wie kann das sein?!" "Kleider machen Ponys, die richtige Tarnung unsichtbar - fast jedenfalls!" "OMT ich bin tot!" "Huh, wieso das denn?" "Die killen mich alle, weil ich die Prinzessin entführt habe!" "Hast du?" "Habe ich?!" "Ich kann mich dunkel erinnern mich an dich geklettet zu haben, eher habe ich also dich belästicht - datt sach ich allen so und jut is'! Außerdem biste doch ab jetzt eh mein Freund, da kann dir keiner mehr was!" "Will ich das überhaupt?" "Naw, komm schon - so schlecht sehe ich doch gar nicht aus, oder?" "Hm, joar..." "Und ich schmuse sehr gerne!" "... okey..." "... und du bist single!" "... ja, bin ich." "Also?" "Ich weiß ja nicht - ich bin der Abschaum der Gesellschaft und du..." "Na und? Meinetwegen könntest du nen Drache sein, deine Schuppen würde ich trotzdem lieben, und was die anderen sagen geht mir sowas von am Arsch vorbei! Du bist du und niemand sonst, vergiss das nie - und sich zu verstellen klappt oft nur bedingt, weil das dann eben nicht du bist!" "Ich wünschte echt es wäre so." "Hm, wieso?" "Weil ich nicht so sein möchte, aber muss." "Wie du musst?" "Ich tue es für meine Hengste, okey?! Sie sind alles, was ich noch habe..." "Sprich doch nicht in Rätseln und erzähl mir lieber, was los ist, ich möchte dir doch gerne helfen!" "Dem ist nicht zu helfen, aber gut, für dich: Ich bin Sohn von Sauders und Roxana Phoenix, aufgewachsen in der City of Darkness, der Hauptstadt Shadow Islands. Meine Mutter kam bei einem schrecklichen Unglück ums Leben, meinem Vater gehört Eclipse, ein privates Militärunternehmen, und er ist seit jeher ziemlich dicke mit Prynes Vater gewesen, und so wurden das, was sich heute als Crota bezeichnet und Hunderttausende abschlachtet, und ich zu Brüdern. Als nun der erste Bürgerkrieg ausbrach kämpften wir im Namen der Freiheit für unser Volk und siegten, ich wurde zum General befördert und genoss großes Ansehen. Aber eines Tages brach die Dunkelheit über meinen Freund herein, und sie machte ihn wahnsinnig und raubte ihm seinen Verstand... als Imperator hetzte er uns gegen Equestria an. Doch die Combine entschieden die Schlacht, und so entschied ich mich mit meinen treusten Hengsten diesem Monster den Rücken zu kehren. Auf der Suche nach einem besseren Leben sind wir hier gelandet, Ausgestoßene, aber frei und noch wichtiger, am Leben... es ist bei weitem nicht das beste, aber es ist zu ertragen und kommt unserer wilden Kriegernatur entgegen - und sich mit anderen zu prügeln ist schon immer gut gewesen, um Aggressionen abzubauen." "Raw, eine tolle Geschichte und nette Umschreibung von etlichen Gesetzesüberschreitungen der nicht ganz angenehmen Sorte - ach was, passt schon, das sehe ich nicht so eng... ist auf alle Fälle schonma echt nen klasse Charakterzug, dass du dich so um deine Kameraden sorgst und kümmerst!" "Das ist das mindeste, was ich ihnen schuldig bin... meinen Leibwächter hat's vorhin erwischt bei der Schießerei, und ich mache mir echt fette Sorgen um ihn." "Oh, das tut mir schrecklich leid, ich wollte nicht..." "Schon gut, war nicht deine Schuld, er ist ausgerutscht und hat sich abgelegt, wir konnten nicht länger warten... ich hoffe nur, dass er noch lebt und heil aus der Sache rausgekommen ist." "Um ein Black-Pony umzuhauen braucht's doch sicher mehr, oder?" "Normal ja." "Na denn könn'wa ja beruicht sein... und sache ma, wie jung bist du eigentlich?" "Fünfundzwanzig, und du?" "Fünfzehn!" "Ach du liebes Bisschen, so jung und schon Alkoholexzesse und wilde Partys?" "Och, ich hab den Alihornbonus!" "Na dann... tja, und mehr gibt's nicht zu wissen über Caydan Phoenix." "Phoenix, soso - schöner Nachname, er klingt so verwegen, ursprünglich, feurig!" "Danke... tja, und nun?" --- "Ich fass'es einfach nicht, du Knallkopp!", fauchte Wütend-Mama ihren Sauhund von aus-dem-Bett-geschmissenen Hengst an, der nicht recht wusste, was er dem erwidern sollte: "Ja ähm... also... Lunaschatz..." "Nix Lunaschatz! Ich bin stinksauer! - Sonea da draußen um die Uhrzeit alleine rumrennen zu lassen ist unverantwortlichst!" "Nah, sie ist doch schon ne große Stute..." "Sie ist nicht alt genug, erzähl keinen Ponymist! - Wir gehen sie sofort suchen, und keine Diskussion!" "Menno!" "Selber schuld!" "Aber ich hab das in dem Alter auch gemacht..." "Ja, in Down Under! Da kennt dich jede Ziege, aber nicht sonstwo in Equestria, wo junge Stuten auf der Straße ein gefundenes Fressen für Verbrecher und Perverse sind!" "Hm..." "Und ich mach mir doch solche Sorgen, heiliger Hellje noch einmal!" "Tut mir leid..." "Ja, passt schon, trotzdem bin ich sauer, was sagen können hätt'ste mir trotzdem können!" "Und dann hätt'st du'se direkt wieder heimjeholt..." "Zumindest aufjepasst, du Knallspaten! - Egal, los jetzt, und wehe einer hat sie auch nur angetatscht, dann gnade ihm Niben!" --- "Joar öhm... du, Caydan?" "Ja?" "Liebst du mich auch?" "Hm, ich weiß es nicht, schwer zu sagen... ich kenne dich kaum." "Tja dann müssen wir uns eben erstmal richtig kennenlernen!" "Das schon, aber... ich bin eigentlich kein Typ für Stuten?" "Du bist schwul?!" "Nein nein, so war das nicht gemeint... ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin." "Echt nich?! - Datt wundert mich aber jetze... bei deiner Stattlichkeit!" "Gehen wollten immer alle Weiber mit mir, aber die waren alle nur auf das Geld und den Titel meines Vaters scharf: "Guckt mal, ich gehe mit Caydan, dem Sohn von Sauders Phoenix, dem stinkreichen und gutaussehenden Stutenschwarm mit der riesengroßen Privatarmee!" ... für das Innere haben die sich nie interessiert." "Hm, verstehe... na ja, wenn du nicht willst, kann ich auch wieder gehen... ist überhaupt nicht schlimm... es ist deine Entscheidung... dann... tut es mir leid, deine Zeit genommen zu haben." "Nein nein, ist schon in Ordnung - Pryne sagte mal: Einen Versuch ist's immer wert - wenn du mich wirklich so gerne hast, ja, warum soll ich dich dann auch nicht gerne haben? Du bist nett, du willst mir helfen, du nimmst mich so, wie ich bin, du siehst nicht nur das Schlechte in mir, du bist... ja, du bist eigentlich eine klasse Stute." "Mhm, danke dir!" "Keine Ursache... und was machen wir jetzt?" "Hast du vielleicht was zu essen da oder was zu knabbern? Nen Bier?" "Nein, keinen Alkohol mehr heute!" "Nein, definitiv nicht!" "Das lassen wir schön bleiben!" "Und wie wäre es stattdessen vielleicht mit etwas... na ja, du weißt schon..." "Hallo, du bist erst fünfzehn?!" "Alihornbonus!" "Du lässt echt nich locker, oder?" "Den Dickkopf habe ich von meinem Dad geerbt, keine Chance!" "Hach, also gut, aber nur kuscheln und hin und wieder küssen, aber nicht mehr!" "Naw..." "Vergiss es, alles andere wäre strafbar!" "Sachst ausjerechnet du!" "Entweder so oder goar nix!" "So reicht doch dicke, und alles andere wollen'ma doch ma sehen!" "Na da bin ich aber gespannt." Keine halbe Stunde später hatten beide den allerersten und so richtig mega oberaffentittengeilen Sex ihres Lebens. --- "Zum letzten Mal, ich gehöre nicht zu diesen Spastikern!" "Und warum waren Sie dann im Besitz einer Kriegswaffe und haben damit in der Bar um sich geschossen?" "Ich habe auf den Entführer meiner Freundin Prinzessin Sonea geschossen, heiliger Hellje noch eins!" "Meine Kollegen haben sich die Überwachungsaufnahmen schon angesehen, und wissen Sie was? Da ist gar keine Prinzessin Sonea drauf, nur zwei Schlampen, die sich die Hirne wegsaufen!" "Aber das habe ich Ihnen doch auch schon erklärt - sie hat sich Fell und Mähne gefärbt, um nicht erkannt zu werden!" "Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben, ja?! - Eine vornehme Prinzessin, die sich mit gefärbtem Fell und unsichtbar gezauberten Flügeln mitten in der Nacht am gefährlichsten Ort Ponyvilles in den versifftesten Spilunken herumtreibt? - Das kann mir Prinzessin Luna erzählen!" "Ziegenkönigin bitte sehr, und die wird Ihnen gleich was husten, wenn Sie die arme Aurora nicht sofort von diesem Stuhl losmachen!", der Batponycop zuckte wie vom Donner gerührt zusammen, als sich Big Tante in Morgenmantel mit Häschenschlappen, wilder Mähne und gefletschten Reißzähnen direkt vor ihm aufbaute, "und wenn Sie mir nicht sofort sagen, wo meine Tochter steckt, dann fresse ich Sie mit Senf zum Frühstück!" --- Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Sonea fand keine Worte dafür, nichts Vergleichbares. Da war etwas aus tiefster Seele erwacht, etwas Großes, Warmes, Feuriges, Wildes, Ungezügeltes, Lebendiges, Mächtiges, Unendliches! Nicht einmal Caydan hätte sich so etwas Krasses erträumen lassen, so intensiv, so innig, so einig, so liebevoll, so zärtlich, so verflucht gut! --- "So Aurora, dann mal raus damit: Wo ist Sonea?!" "Die Ponyville Mafia hat sie entführt!" "Na janz große Klasse, aber solang's nur das ist - Silver, wo ist deren Versteck?!" "Ähm, die alte Munitionsfabrik mitten im Ghetto..." "Die kauf' ich mir!", zischte das Alihorn fest entschossen, breitete die nachtblauen Schwingen aus, nahm Anlauf und brach durch das Fenster hinaus in die aufgehende Sonne. Zurück blieben ein Ehehengst mit Yoloface und die überrumpelte Polizistin: "Öhm..." "Schicken'se ma bidde nen paar von Ihren Leutens hinterher, und keine Panik, dett kriecht'se schonl hin - Aurora, du sache ma, bisschen doof sind die Gängstas doch schon, oder? Warum machen die sowas überhaupt?" "Ähm, also, jein... so janz freiwillich hat der Kersie halt auch nicht unbedingt mitgenommen..." "Huh? Sondern?" "N'ja..." --- Sonea hatte sich selten lebendiger gefühlt, als sie an die Seite ihres neuen Freundes gekuschelt dessen Wärme und weiches Fell genoss: "Du bist so schön flauschig, mein Hübscher!" "Danke... und du... ne ganz tolle, liebevolle und außergewöhnliche Stute." "Dawww, diese Komplimente, da schmelze ich glatt dahin!" "Aber keinen Sex mehr, bitte... ich bin echt platt... mannoman, hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so anstrengend ist." "Aber obergeil, wa?" "Jou, des auch!" "Ich liebe dich, Caydan!" "Ich liebe dich au..." - mit lauten KA-RACH!!! donnerte ein großes blaues Etwas durch die Tür, checkte in nicht mal drei Sekunden, was Sache war - \sqrtin {Mafiaboss + Sonea} \thicksim Bett = Vergewaltigung! - "AHA!!!" und setzte sogleich zur Rettung des elendig verschleppten Töchterleins an - mit einem Hammerschlag Magie wurde der schändlich-perverse Gängster für's Erste mal aus der ergaunerten Heia geklatscht - das war aber auch sowas von das Mindeste für diese Untat an ihrem eigenen Fleisch und Blut! - und dann mit zur Eisenklaue angespannten Huf zur ultimativen Schelle ausgeholt - das setzte gleich ein saftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf obendrauf! Und so kam es, dass Caydan Phoenix von einer wütenden Luna eine ziemlich sehr äußerst schmerzhaft dicke Backe verpasst bekam und von seiner holden Prinzessin vor Big Mama gerettet werden musste! ~ ENDE ~ ... denkste! --- ''Epilog '' CPD Ponyville '' Atlanas hatte vom gestrigen Trubel wenig mitbekommen und nippte gerade an seinem brühfrischen Kaffee, als Eross schläftig ins Zimmer trat: "Morgen, na, gut geschlafen?" "Joar, und du?" "Ging so. Im Ghetto war gestern Nacht die Hölle los und so gegen halb Vier hat mich Silver dann aus dem Bett geklingelt." "Jou, das ist bitter... haste eigentlich schon unseren neuen Mitbewohner gesehen?" "Den dicken Hund? - Nein, aber ich werde ihn mir nicht entgehen lassen!", grinste der gelbe Pegasus und klopfte mit seinem Schlagstock an die Gitterstäbe der Arrestzelle rechts in der Wand: "Hey, aufstehen, hast lange genug geschlafen!" "Fick dich!", murrte es von drinnen, provozierend stupste Eross den in die alte Wolldecke eingegrabenen Hengst an: "Kurzvisite!" Sauer schob der Mafioso das Laken weg und fuhr den Störenfried an: "Alter, ich bin scheiß müde und will pennen, also lass mich, sonst fick ich deine hässliche Mutter auf dem Strich!" "Träum weiter!", stichelte der Cop kichernd zurück und gluckste beim Anblick des geschwollenen Auges umso mehr: "Hat dich deine Schlampe etwa verprügelt, weil du so nen ollen Kleinen hast?" "Die Mama hat ihm eine jescheuert, weil sie dette nen büschen falsch interpreriert hat!", Atlanas verschluckte sich fast an seinem koffeinhaltigen Heißgetränk, Eross zuckte ordentlich zusammen, als sie das fette Grinsen ihres Freundes Robert entdeckten, und Töchterchen Sonea gleich dazu: "Und ich habe ihm da nen Verband drum machen wollen und durfte nich!" "Ja grüßt euch... wie kann das CPD euch so früh am Morgen weiterhelfen?" "Mit dem da!", deutete die Prinzessin auf den Miniknast, "das ist nämlich meiner, und eingesperrt gehört der nich, höchstens an mich gekettet und den Schlüssel weggeworfen!" "Ja aber..." "Nix aber, den nehme ich jetzt mit nach Hause, gleich-sofort-auf-der-Stelle!" "Sonea, das geht beim besten Willen nicht...", versuchte Atlanas das drohende Unheil noch irgendwie von Equestria abzuwenden, "er sitzt in Untersuchungshaft und wartet auf den Prozess, angeklagt wegen..." "... angeblicher Entführung? - Nix da, ich habe mich freiwillig an ihn geklettet!" Eross hielt Sonea einen dicken Ordner unter die Nase: "Auch, aber nur nebensächlich. Insgesamt fast fünfzig in Auftrag gegebene Morde, etliche Schießereien mit massenhaft Verletzten, Drogen- und anderweitiger Schmuggel, bewaffnete Raubüberfälle, Fahren mit illegalen Kraftfahrzeugen..." - '''Puff!', zerbröselte das Papierkram zu Staub und rieselte dem fassungslosen Polizisten aus den Hufen: "Habt ihr Beweise?" Robert nahm Atlanas beiseite: "Du, ich kann ja verstehen, dass der Obermafioso nen janzen Haufen Fiesemanten jemacht hat, aber ich würde ihm echt ne zweite Schanze geben, allein schon für Sonea - und glaub mir, die passt gut auf ihn auf!" "Mag sein, aber ich glaube, ihr beiden verkennt den Ernst der Lage! Dieser Hengst ist verantwortlich für unzählige Verbrechen der übelsten Sorte, und außerdem liegt es nicht in meiner Macht ihn hier raus zu lassen; Begnadigungen sind das Bier von Prinzessin Celestia!" "Stimmt!", an den immer breiter werdenden Mundwinkeln des Ziegenkönichs las dessen Freund ab, dass das keine Neuigleiten für ihn waren und stellte sich auf alles Folgende schon einmal seelisch-moralisch mit einem Pokerface darauf ein: "Gib schon her, und dann nehmt den Deppen und lasst euch bloß nicht sehen - das wird schon Skandal genug!" "Keine Panik, die Presse hat schon den Maulkorb angelegt bekommen und darf jetzt über die "Resozialisierung von verhaltensauffälligen Individuen" referieren - und wo ginge das besser als im wunderschönen Down Under!" "Macht, dass ihr rauskommt!", musste Atlanas vor lauter Beklopptheit dieses Plans doch noch lachen, aber wenn's einer von dem Schlag war ging da auch nix schief: "Und heul dich nachher nicht bei mir aus, dass Sonea mit sechzehn Mama geworden ist!" "Ach watt, und selbst wenn - ick würd mich so freuen, denn wär ich ja Opa!" "Alter schützt vor Torheit nicht!" "Und den ganzen Tach blau zu sein geht auf Leber und Magen!", Eross trat kopfschüttelnd beiseite und ließ die Alihornprinzessin durch die schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit mit Magie geknackte Tür hinein zu ihrem Liebsten, der am allerwenigsten fassen konnte was abging und erstmal halb totgeküsst wurde: "Mhhhmmm ich hab dich sooo schrecklich vermisst!" "Buähhh, dass stute sowas lieben kann!" "Wer beurteilt denn da nach Äußerlichkeit?" "Und wer hat keine Augen im Kopf?" "Wer sollte es besser wissen?" "Ich diskutiere nicht mit dir, bringt ja eh nix." "Na denn lass es auch...", der Zielhengst durfte nicht mal selber laufen und ruhte sichtlich not amused auf dem Rücken seiner Holden, "Sonea, könne'ma?" "Ja sicher, hamm alles, ick bin happy, passt!" "Perfekt - na denn, vielen Dank euch beiden..." "Nich dafür!" "Hmpf." "... und wir müssen uns ma wieder bei Tommy treffen, wa?" "Machen wir!" "Vielleicht." "Na denn - Arrivederci!" "Tschü-hüss!" "Bis bald!", die Tür klackte ins Schloss, der Vormittag hatte die Ruhe wieder: "Ist das grade eben wirklich passiert?" --- Und so kam es, dass Caydan doch tatsächlich ins Ziegenschloss einzog - zumindest offiziell, (s)eine Mafia muss schließlich gut organisiert und koordiniert sein! Mama Luna kann den Obermafiso nach wie vor nicht sonderlich gut leiden, aber hey, Soneas Glück ihr Himmelreich! Und so nahm das Leben seinen Lauf... --- ENDE - nu aber wirklich! Kategorie:Hellje-Wiki-Hauptstory